gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kart
The Kart is a go-kart in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Kart is a small low-profile go-kart with one seat. The vehicle is usually depicted with bare frame and a frontal bumper, but may also be available with additional matching side skirts. Other features include its rear engine and small racing slicks. The Kart has average speed, good acceleration and good off-roading. It is compact and capable of making sharp turns. although it can oversteer. Its low profile and light weight makes ordinarily small obstacles more dangerous. The Kart is classed as a car, like the Mower, so CJ does not fall out of his seat when the vehicle flips over. In Chinatown wars, it's named the Go Kart, it is average in top speed but not as nimble as it is implied, brakes however, are responsive. Trivia *The Kart plays the radio station Radio X by default when entered. *The Kart is able to drive under other vehicles with high ground clearance such as the Tanker trailer and Monster. *The Kart's handling is similar to the "Perfect Handling" cheat. *The Kart will lose its side bumpers if it is saved in a garage. *The Kart is used in the mission Cut Throat Business during the chase of OG Loc. *There are various mods to include the Kart in Grand Theft Auto IV. Locations GTA San Andreas The Kart only spawns at specific areas in San Andreas after the mission "Cut Throat Business". These locations include: *Under a bridge in the storm drain in Ganton, Los Santos. *Outside Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos. *On a staircase (which is also one of the Unique Stunt Jumps) at the west side of Windy Windy Windy Windy Street, Calton Heights, San Fierro, near the Calton Heights Safehouse *Behind a Xoomer gas station, near the Easter Basin Naval Station, San Fierro. *In front of two apartments in Ocean Flats, San Fierro; one on the south-western end and the other on the south-eastern end. *In an alley next to Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, near a Desert Eagle pickup. *In a building in El Quebrados, Tierra Robada. *In one of the shacks atop Arco del Oeste in Bone County, next to a Parachute. *In the Angel Pine trailer park in Whetstone. *In a dead-end alleyway south of the safehouse in Chinatown, San Fierro, near a Katana. *Behind the Blackfield Stadium in Blackfield, Las Venturas. *In front of a house, near the Redsands West Safe House in Redsands West, Las Venturas. *In the backyard of a house south of the golf club in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas. *In the parking lot to the Well Stacked Pizza Co. and Zip, Starfish Casino, Las Venturas. *Sometimes, an invisible "Glitched" Kart is spawned in Madd Dogg's Crib. *Spawned using a cheats. Before "Cut Throat Business", the Kart is also used as the principal racing vehicle for "Go-Go Karting", a race in Doherty in the San Fierro leg of Race Tournaments. Chinatown wars *In Firefly Island, by the go kart Go-Kar-TT time trial track at the go kart track in western Firefly Island. *In a back-garden in Beach Gate, close to the parked Infernus. *Available for purchase at the Auto Merchant in BOABO for $1000 External links * All Kart locations (Video) * GTA IV Kart mod (Video) See Also * Go Kart, GTA Chinatown Wars equivalent. * F-1, GTA Advance equivalent. }} de:Kart (SA) es:Kart fr:Kart pl:Kart Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Small Cars Category:Special Vehicles